1. Field of the Invention
The present generally relates to ornamental decorations and more particularly to ornaments which include animated elements and means for activating prerecorded audible media.
2. Prior Art
The prior art exhibits numerous devices and methods of constructing ornamental products having animated features for the purpose of increasing the variability of the ornament and the commercial value thereof. The animated ornaments disclosed in the prior art typically employ features which can appear to move as the result of weighted elements which will change position upon a change in the orientation of the ornament or doll in which the features are constructed. For example, ornaments in the form of animals or humans have employed eyes which rotate or move based upon the orientation of the object accompanied by eyelids which are weighted and thereby permit the eyelids to open and close upon movement of the ornament or doll.
The prior art also disclosed mechanisms for artificially animating a face with three dimensional facial features. A control system is employed which comprises springs embedded within the simulated lips that are controlled at their terminal ends by pneumatic valves to open or close the mouth. The inadequacies of this construction are inherent in the complexity and size of the mechanism needed to control the features.
The prior art further discloses dolls having internal mechanisms to cause the doll to open and close its mouth, but is limited in the ability to synchronize the features. In particular, conventional mechanisms do not enable synchronized orientation between the eyes and mouth of the ornament or doll and be sufficiently compact to be used as a hanging ornament.
The present invention resolves those defects inherent in the designs disclosed by the prior art. An ornament adapted to be hung from a tree or like support and includes facial features which are internally powered and individually animated. The power source and means for providing the animation force are internal to the ornament. In addition, the animation of the facial features are accompanied by the playback of prerecorded audible media.
The present invention constitutes an ornament which is adapted to hang from a tree or other support and which internally includes a power source and the mechanism for animating viewable features. Although it is understood the present invention comprises ornaments of any shape which can exhibit any desired viewable elements, the present invention will be discussed in terms of a spherical ornament which exhibits animated facial features.
A spherical shell or housing has apertures disposed therein oriented in the form of the features to be animated. Typically, the apertures will be positioned to portray the eyes and mouth of a human face. Direct current power energizes a direct current motor, the output thereof being a rotating shaft. The rotating motion of the shaft is coupled to a rocker arm/cam assembly which animates a pair of eyes which can be seen through the apertures in the ornament shell. The eyes are mounted upon a pivotable animation shaft which is coupled to the rocker arm/cam assembly. At a speed which is proportional to the rotation of the output shaft of the direct current motor, the animation shaft will pivot about its axis causing the eyes to alternatively move upwardly and downwardly. In a like manner, the output shaft of the direct current motor is coupled to a second rocker arm/cam assembly which in turn controls the motion of the simulated lips. The simulated lips can be pivoted upwardly and downwardly at a speed which is synchronized to the animated motion of the eyes. The direct current power source also energizes the playback of prerecorded audible media.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved animated hanging ornament.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hanging ornament which contains self-powered, animated facial features.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hanging ornament which plays prerecorded audible media concurrently with the animated motion of the facial features.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved hanging ornament which is inexpensive and simple to fabricate.